WTF!
by Weiner9MnD
Summary: Axel, Demyx ,and the new kid get trapped in their school, and what's worse is that it's crawling with freaky creatures of some sort, can they make it out alive! Yeah I suck at summaries! R&R plz tell me if it should be finished of left! D:


Well this is just something that I thought of, while slowly dying in, Social Studies...um...it sucks obviously seeing as it was written by moi!

And **_if_** I continue it, this fic may end up a freaky crossover :D But wether I should fifnish it is really up to what few readers I attract! Though I also would like to mention, that this is poorly written, so unless you value your sanity, intelligance, and possibly eyesite, I suggest you NOT read this, if not...ENJOY YOU FREAK!!!! Oh yeah I will try to put some humor in this...cause...that's just what i do:D

so...um...**READ ON!!! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these chars. but that's probably a good thing

* * *

**Chapter one**

He struggled, and tried is best to stay on his feet sheilding his face from the strong winds that threatened to destroy his beautiful pink hair, and the rest of him.

He took slow steps forward trying to reach his destination, but it seemed almost hopeless, and it was starting to get really hard to breath, so in his last hopes of making it through this,

"WOULD SOMEBODY _PLEASE_ SHUT THAT THING OFF!!!!" Shouted the pink haired man trying to get passed the object to shut it off himself or at least get across, wich was quite a challenge when your being held back by an oversized fan, of all things.

Marluxia, looked around the school auditorium, and expected somebody to come to his rescue, unfortunatly it was almost like speaking to a special ed. class, everybody looked around unsure of what to do about the fan. Most just plain unsure, and confused. Marluxia sighed, and turned to the closest of the group, a blonde boy with a rather strange hairstyle, and the same old dark uniform everybody else had on, but alot less neat than how most kids had them fixed. Marluxia motioned the blonde to come, and shut the fan off, but the blonde just tilted his head, and stared. Marluxia was beggining to loose his patience with these, 'students,' and growled,"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, AND SHUT THAT DAMN MACHINE OFF YOU, RETARD!!!" He yelled making the blonde squeak, and dash for the off switch.

As the blades of the fan slowly stopped their revolving, Marluxia jumped over few wires, and looked around,"I'm looking for a volunteer to show around the new kid who will be joining us tomorrow, anybody want to be that loser?" Questioned the rather feminine, man. Again being the challenged students they were they all looked around at eachother, and gave Marluxia no answer. For the second time the man sighed, and turned to the blonde,"You!" He said pointing at him, and once again motioning him to come closer. The boy squeaked, and ran over, tripping in the process. though not wanting to get yealled at again he quickly got back to his feet, and stopped in front of, Marluxia who rolled his eyes at the young one, "What's your name?" He questioned flatly poking the small boy in the shoulder, causing him step back a bit from the pressure,

"u-um..." he bit his lip, and didn't answer for a few seconds,"This isn't a trick question, you ditz! All I want is your _name_, is that so hard?" He said raising his voice a little, and making the boy squeak again, "Demyx" he replied in a small voice, hunching a little, almost expecting to get hit. Marluxia smiled triumphantly, atleast he had gotten one of them to say _something_. Marluxia grabbed the boy by the shoulder, and walked him to the door of the auditorium, though before leaving he turned around for one last question," What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you like be in class or something..? And why did you have that fan on?!?!" There wasn't really an answer, just a few shrugs, and some, 'iunnos' from a few of them, Marluxia sighed one last time, and shook his head, leaving with Demyx.

The little blonde sat in his chair, and stared at some creepy pictures of the school's earlier principles, most of wich resembled what the missing link may have looked like, evil sideburns, deformed eyes, funny ass eyebrows, or eye_brow._ _Damn_ they were ugly, and enough to give a person nightmares for at least 3 years.

Demyx shivered, and looked around the big, almost empty office for something else to stare at. The boy smiled upon seeing the little fishy that swam in a small bowl wich sat upon the secretary's desk,

' _awww he looks so, lonely ' _Thought the little blonde staring happily at his newfound friend,'_ I think I'll call you...Franky! '_ He thought once more, and letting out a few giggles, earning himself, an odd look from the woman behind the desk.

"Alright then, Demy tomorrow you are to be here, at 8:00 AM." Came Marluxia almost out of nowhere. Demyx jumped a little, and looked at Marluxia confused,"...w-why?" He asked unaware of why, Marluxia had taken him to the office in the first place. The pink haired man rolled his eyes, "because you have to show the new kid around, duh!" He didn't wait for, Demyx' thoughts on this, and walked out just as the lunch bell rang. Demyx had tried to catch up to the pink haired student to protest, but lost him in a stampede of hungry kids, so he just sighed, and made his way to the closest cafiteria. (and just so ya'll know, yes there is more that one in this school:D... hey It's a big school, man )

"Hey...Dem...Dem...Dem!..." Came a low voice from beside the young blonde's bed, waiting for a reply from it's sleeping roommate, and when it wasn't getting one, the inturder of dream land decided to poke the victim until he was awake, "**Demyx!**" He yelled causing the blonde to yelp, and fall out of bed in the process, revealing his blue, striped pajamas that were almost too big for him,"What do you want, Axel?!" He whined while getting up and rubbing his sore back, giving a little pouty face to his redheaded roommate, who smirked back at him, and letting go a chuckle, "shouldn't you like, be down in the office by now? it's already 8:15" He said pointing at the clock that hung up on the green wall, just above the door. Demyx yawned, and looked up at the clock. It took a few seconds for him to realize what he meant,"OH, CRAP!" He shouted running around the room, and trying to get ready as quick as possible.

He dashed out the door, and thought he'd just take a shower later, he didn't want that Marluxia guy bitching his ears off for not being on time, "jeez, that guy is scary" he mumbled to himself while running down a few flights of stairs, and bursting through the office door, panting,

"Demyx, It's about time!" Came a frantic voice just in front of the boy. Marluxia walked over with arms crossed, and an displeased look, about him, but didn't say anything about his lack of punctuality,"Demyx, this is, Roxas you are to be showing him around the school, and helping him get from class to class, got it? good! See you all later." Said Marluxia leaving in a hurry. Demyx looked up to examine this new student. Just like himself, Roxes was blonde, but a bit shorter, and looked at least a couple years younger, he smiled at Demyx, and walked over,

"Hello" greeted, Roxes cheerily, Demyx smiled,"Hi!" He said back," So I guess I'll be showing you around then..." he said a bit awkwardly, Roxes just stood in front of him, waiting for the other to lead him, out of the office. Those pictures were starting to get to him. "um...are we going..?" Asked the smaller blonde, arching an eyebrow at the other, "o-oh...right...um...Do you like...know where it is your supposed to sleeping or whatever?" Questioned, Demyx rubbing the back of his head nervously, Roxas thought for a second, and dug in the jacket pocket, of his newly aquired uniform,"...um...room...89?" He said reading what was on the small card he had found, Demyx smiled a little,"That's where I am!" He said opening the office door, and walking out into the, as of yet still very empty hallway," And my friend, Axel. You might like to meet him!" Finished, the blonde happily, Roxes chuckled a little,"_Might?_ Are there a few things I should know about this, Axel?" Replied the shorter blonde, Demyx laughed,"well not really, except for the fact, that he can be a real pain, in the ass!" grinned the older, the he thought a for abit, '_though he has been acting a **little** strange lately' _he said mentally. Roxas laughed at Demyx' earlier comment, and followed him up the stairs across from the office.

"Hey, Axel!" Called, Demyx as he walked through the door, of his dorm, "Axel?" The redhead jumped out from under his bed, witha frying pan in hand, and ran at, Demyx covering his mouth,"Ssssssh!!!!!!!" He hissed, as he looked around in the hallway, and pulled, Roxas in, quickly closing the door, "Axel, what's wrong with you?" Demyx asked in a low tone. Axel was knd of sweating, and he was shaking a bit as well.

slowly he set the frying pan down on the computer desk that sat at the foot, of the third bed in the room,"...u-um...nothing...w-who's this..?" Asked Axel, who apparently decided to shange the subject, seeing as there was somebody here, "Um...this is...Roxas. Roxas this is Axel the one I've told you about" Said Demyx, in an almost worried tone. Roxas waved at, Axel giving a quick smile. Obviously getting the impression that, Axel wasn't quite all there, "You'll have to forgive, Axel...he isn't usually _this_ wierd" Demyx explained, giving Axel strange looks.

Axel was currently rummaging through some crumpled papers, on an old desk in the corner, "Um...Axel..?" Asked the two, as they could hear him mumbling things to himself. Axel shot upright, and spun around staring with wide eyes at the door, "Axel, wtf's wrong with you?!" Came, Demyx in a rather loud voice, "Ssh, do you hear that?!" Axel said running for his frying pan, "Hear what?" Came Roxas slowly stepping towards Demyx, and away from the crazy redhead, "SSH!!! Get Down" he whispered franticaly while switching the lights off, and diving under one of the beds, "What for?! Axel what's going on?!?!" Asked, Demyx obviously getting scared. Roxas seemed a little shook up aswell.

"Just do it!" He hissed, Demyx, and Roxas dove under the same bed as, Axel and lay in silence for a bit.

The readhead kept his eyes on the light that was shining through the bottom of the door, all three could slow heavy footsteps coming from somewhere, but it was barely audible. Demyx was really starting to panic, his breathing was heavy, and he was keeping really close to Axel, "What is that?" Whispered, Roxas as he moved closer to, Demyx, "Axel...what's going on..? Who's out there...why are we hiding..?" Questioned, the scared blonde slowly, Axel didn't reply, instead he just shushed him again.

A few seconds passed, and the footsteps were getting louder, wich meant whoever was out there was getting closer, and as it got closer, the three could swear they heard something being dragged, after each step. Demyx, and Roxas swallowed hard, all three were huddled close together, "Axel...?" Demyx said in a very low squeaky voice, The footsteps now sounded really close, and they were definetly sure they heard something being dragged.

A shadow was now blocking the light from the door, indicating the being was right in front of them, "Holy shi-" Roxas cut himself off, when the shadow paused in front of their door. Roxas covered his mouth, and got as close as possible to the other two, they were all shaking, and hoping whatever was out there, would _stay_ out there. the only thing actually being heard anymore was really heavy breaths, but all of them were much to scared to even think about breathing, although had they have been, neither would sound the way this thing did, it was low, slow, and down right freaky, it was almost a weeze, much less a pattern of breaths, "...crawl to the back..." whispered Axel quietly. The other two didn't waste anytime, and did what they were told, and Axel the last to get there, now not only were they huddled together in pure fear, but they were now huddled up in a corner, trying to be unseen, it was a good thing too, cause whatever it was that was out there, was trying to get in.

The being was forcefully banging at the door, each hit almost pushing it off it's hinges, Demyx was on the verge of tears, he was shaking, and covering his mouth, not wanting to make any unnecessary noises, that may give them away. Roxas just lay there with his eyes wide open, and his teeth and hands clenched tight. Axel gripped his frying pan tightly, although seeming pretty usless on such a thing, it gave him a little bit of courage.

"here it comes.." Whispered, Axel silently at the first hit that almost brought the door down.

"...one..."

That time one of the screws came off, and they door came loose, "Axel...?!"

"...two..."

The third time the door was almost completely knocked out of place, and was barely hanging on anymore, "You guys...it's getting in!"

"...three..." The last hit sent the door flying towards the bed that sheltered the three boys. The Door had managed to cover them, but they couldn't see what the thing looked like, and quite frankly they didn't want to.

* * *

Well...Now that you've read my stupidity...WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Continue...or leave it? coughleaveitcough I mean I know it _sucks_, but I just want to know the opinins of others. coughstupidcough so...yeah...comments plx! Oh BTW feel free to make fun of my title:D Don't worry cause I hate it too! - 


End file.
